h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Nixie
Nixie was a main character in the first season of Mako: Island of Secrets. Nixie's character is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes gets into trouble because she can't stay still. After the first season she went away with Lyla and the pod to find a new home. Biography Personality Nixie is adventurous and fun-loving to the extent that she sometimes gets herself in trouble, acting before she thinks. It's Nixie's mischievousness that helps lead to disaster for Sirena, Nixie and Lyla when they accidentally let Zac into the Moon Pool. Nixie thinks both Sirena and Lyla could afford to lighten up. Since she was a hatchling, she's been obsessed with land-dwellers, and has spent countless hours watching them from mainland beaches. Because of this, she is more familiar than the others with the ways of humans, from fashion to ordering food in cafés. That said, her knowledge of human social rules is sometimes patchier than she would like to admit- and though Nixie throws herself into life on land, she often gets things wrong, much to the amusement of the other mermaids. Cam had a crush on her in the first season but she did not return his affections. They later became close friends but realized later on that he was just using her distrust of Zac so he could gain access to the Trident Chamber to steal the trident because he wanted to become a merman and rule Mako Island. In season 2, Nixie and Lyla have returned to the pod and are helping the pod to search for a new home. Season 2 In "The Seventh Cycle", it is revealed that Nixie along with Lyla returned back to the pod to join the exploration for a new Island for the Mako Pod to live on. Mermaid Powers Nixie possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Nixie has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Nixie uses telekinesis to move a beach ball to hit Zac so he would move away from Evie. Hydrokinesis Nixie uses this power in "Outcasts", Nixie and Lyla stopped Zac from bending water. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Nixie helps Lyla and Sirena to dry Zac. Invisibility In "Dolphin Tale", Joe, David's brother, started chasing Nixie when she was swimming and she hid in the canal. She got her tail stuck in the nets and turned herself invisible so anyone looking wouldn't see her. Atmokinesis Nixie is shown using this power in "Battlelines" to create a storm in a bottle and make it rain over Zac. Aerokinesis In "Aquata Returns" Sirena throws the Trident into the sea and she and Nixie play Zac on the ground for him behind the Trident Electrokinesis As a part of atmokinesis. Nixie is shown using this power in "Truce" to explode Cam's cellphone. Volume Reduction In "Sirena's Secrets" Nixie used this power to shrink Sirena's vocal chords. Appearance Nixie is a young teenage girl, she is quite beautiful despite some of her insecurities. She has wavy brown hair and is mid length she is average height and medium weight. her hair styles contains French braids, loose, etc. She also has bright blue eyes that resemble the sea and has a a beauty mark on her face. Trivia *Like Sirena, she can speak dolphin. *For a short time David had a crush on Nixie after looking at her while Sirena sang the siren song. *She is described 'cute' by Cam. *Her name "Nixie" means "Water Spirit." *She does not appear in Season 2 and 3 as she and Lyla want to search for a new home. Gallery File:Nixie In Water.jpg File:Nixie.png File:nixie and rita with poseidon.JPG File:nixie with legs.JPG File:Mermaids scared.jpg File:Nixie, lyla, sirena.jpg File:Nixie Eating Lobster.png|Nixie eating lobster File:Nixie.JPG File:Under ice.JPG|Nixie trapped under ice File:Nixie smiling.png|Nixie in the Moon Pool File:Nixie alone.jpg File:Nixie swimming.jpg|Nixie swimming File:Nixie trapped.jpg|Nixie underwater File:Nixie tailed.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena.jpg File:Nixie in the grotto.jpg File:Nixie wearing a raincoat.jpg File:Nixie underwater.jpg|Nixie swimming File:Rita and Nixie.jpg File:David and Nixie.png File:Nixie smiling.jpg File:Nixie talking to Ben.jpg|Nixie in the water File:Nixie pushing Cam.JPG File:Nixie pic.JPG File:Nixie Learning How to Use Moon Ring.jpg|Nixie using the Moon Ring File:Nixie trying to levitate a glass.jpg|Lyla levitating a glass File:Carly sees Nixie.JPG|Nixie's tail File:Nixie talking to lyla.JPG File:Nixie Hungry.jpg File:Nixie Lying in Moon Pool.png|Nixie in the Moon Pool File:Snowy Nixie.jpg|Nixie's tail File:Nixie as a Mermaid.jpg File:Merpeople speed swimming.JPG File:Nixie using Moonring.JPG File:Lyla, Sirena And Nixie Lying On Sand.jpg File:LylaNixieSirena1.JPG|Nixie with Lyla and Sirena underwater File:Nixie Create a Storm.jpg|Nixie creating a storm in a bottle File:Sirena and Nixie swimming.JPG|Nixie and Sirena singing File:Nixie using her powers.JPG|Nixie using her powers File:Nixie Using Atmokinesis.jpg|Nixie using her powers File:Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena sitting in the Moon Pool.jpg|Nixie with Lyla and Sirena in the Moon Pool File:Mako Mermaids With Legs.jpg File:Mako Mermaids In The Moon Pool.png File:Mako Mermaids Underwater.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Power Gestures.jpg File:Mako Mermaids On Sand.jpg File:Nixie Eating.jpg File:Mermaids Using Powers in Zac.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena Invisible.jpg File:Nixie Disturbing Fishing.jpg File:Almost a Kiss.jpg File:Moon's Energy Being Sucked.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg File:Nixie using her powers.JPG File:Nixie Talking on the Phone.jpg File:Nixie's Tail.jpg Nixie and Lyla.jpg Nixie, Lyla and Sirena in Grotto.jpg Nixie, Lyla and Sirena in Beach.jpg Mermaids.jpg Nixie pouring juice on Cam.jpg Confused people.jpg Evie shopping.jpg Nixie and Lyla with Girl.jpg Mermaids and Merman Zac.jpg Nixie in Channel.jpg Nixie and Lyla Arguing.jpg Cam and Nixie in Evie Store.jpg Nixie and Lyla Invisible.jpg Nixie Using Powers.jpg Lyla and Girls.jpg Nixie With Moon Ring.jpg Worried Mermaids.jpg Nixie and Sirena Making Bracelet.jpg Nixie Underwater.jpg Mermaids and Principal.jpg Merpeople Running.jpg Nixie and Sirena.jpg Girls with arms crossed.JPG Nixie Smile.jpg Nixie and Cam in School.jpg Trident Sending Power To Moon Rings.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Acquaintances of Evie McLaren Category:Acquaintances of Lyla Category:Acquaintances of Sirena Category:Secret keepers Category:Mermaids Category:Merpeople Category:Natural Merpeople Category:Current Merpeople Category:Females Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Acquaintances of Rita Santos